I meant it when I said I do
by xtrishnjeffeverx
Summary: The events before the day both Hayley and Randy are waiting for. The day Randy will say the two important words, I do. Shows the vulnerable side nobody know of Randy Orton. This is a part of Twist of Fate series. Pairing: RandyXOC and many more.


_**I meant it when I said I do**_

**Hey y'all this is the first one shot I'm gonna write with the parings Hayley and Randy. Hope you enjoy it.**  
**This is the time before Randy and Hayley's wedding written in Randy's POV. Again hope you enjoy and don't hate me if it suck.**

I woke up early morning in a hotel where all the WWE Superstars are staying. Today is the best and the happiest day of my life. I'm gonna get married to the women I adore. Not only that but I'm gonna be a father again. Hayley and the girls (Maryse, Barbie, Amy, Trish and the other divas) are staying at our hotel room to get ready while I stay in John's Room (Cena his best friend) which he shared with the likes of (Chris Irvine, Matt Korklan). 3 more hours till I marry her. I stood up and about to leave the room when John stopped me.

"And where do you think your going" He asked me

"To see my fiancee" I said

"Dude that's bad luck" Chris said

"Well I don't believe in bad lucks so if you may excuse me" I said trying to go past them

"Guys may not but this is a serious tradition that girls do. Trust me when I try to see Chloe on our wedding day she almost killed me for trying" John told me. He and Chloe has been married for a year now. They have a son together. He was a lot like John he's now 5 months old. They named him Anthony after John and his dad.

"Same here. Jess did that to me as well I was just lucky it didn't happen because Im holding Sierra. Dude they believe that's bad luck so just leave them and their tradition alone if you want to have a happy marriage life" Chris warned me

"All right I'll leave her alone"

"But calling her will be best if you really want to talk to her" John suggested

"Thanks Cena. I thought you're a best friend with no use. You can come handy sometimes" I said jokingly

"Now I know my worth" He replied putting his hand in his heart. I slapped his head earning a laugh from the guys.

I dialed Hayley's number.

"Hey Hales" I said

"Um Hi" That definitely is not Hayley

"Who's this?" I asked

"Gee Randy Hayley can't talk to you right now she's busy making herself pretty not that she needed any" Ah its Maryse. Then I heard the voice of the woman I adore

"Maryse give me back my phone" She said as I heard ruffling sound. "Hey Randy sorry Ryse stole my phone"

"It's okay sweety how are you?"

"The girls are just torturing me here"

"Me too. Why can't we just get married in Vegas?" I told her joking.

"Well you know that's not a bad idea. I think I may have like that"

"Baby I'm just joking" I told her

"I know. And hey every girl wants to walk than the aisle and get married to the man of your dreams. I'm not an exemption to that" She told me

"I love you Hayley always have and always will" I told her

"Me too Randy Always have Always will Can't wait to be Mrs. Orton"

"3 more hours babe. 3 more hours" I told her. Truth be told I'm really really excited for the wedding.

Hours later...

"It's time good luck Dude" John told me. I stand with my place and waited for the bride to come. I saw a lot of people walk out. Almost all of our guest are workers in the WWE, a couple of media crew (yeah they want to firm the day I got married to Hayley), and Family friends but I don't mind. I saw Yana walk down the aisle and then hear it comes. I hear the music and Hayley walked down the aisle with her father. All the way I'm smiling focusing on the scene unfold. Her dad kissed her forehead and put her hands in went by and its time for our vows.

"The couple has written their own vows" The priest said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hayley before I met you I don't believe in love anymore. You brought back the old Randy. I may have a bad rep backstage but still you ignore it. You accepted my mistakes. You love me with all your heart. Hayley as I said to you before and I'll say it again now, You and Alanna are my life and Nothing, not even WWE Championship could replace you" I told her sincerely

"Randy I never knew that when I clumsily bump into you, That you'll be standing here in front of me right now. I love you with all my heart. I accept you and you accept me. You love me like no other man have loved me. You treat me like a queen. You, Alanna and our child are my life. You're my treasure. I love you" She told me. The priest asked if there are anyone against our marriage. No one answered.

"Randall Keith Orton do you accept Hayley Nera Hardy as your wife? In sickness and in health, For richer and for poorer, till death do you part?" The priest asked

"Yes I do" I replied

"Hayley Nera Hardy do you accept Randall Keith Orton as your husband? In sickness and in health, For richer and for poorer, till death do you part?" The priest asked

"Hell to the yeah!" She replied causing everyone to laugh including me.

"Then by the power vested in me by the State of St. Louis I know pronounced you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride" The priest said as me and Hayley kissed

"I now present to you the new Mr and Mrs Randy Orton"

I picked her up and went inside the limo. That night we made passionate love.

**A/N What do you think? Please click that little cute review button and make me, Hayley, Randy, and the sweet Alanna happy.**  
**Till next time. **

**xoxo,**  
**nixieü**


End file.
